DarkArt
by AugieMed23
Summary: When Narcissa isn't satisfying Lucius, who better for him to turn to than her older sisiter Bella. WARNING BLACKCEST
1. Sisters

Chapter 1

________________________________________________________________________________________

All was quiet in Malfoy Manor, the meeting and dinner had gone particularly well earlier that evening.

Lucius lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to Narcissa breathe. His one arm stretched behind his head, spreading his blond hair all over the pillow. The other Narcissa had draped along her hip now barely touching her stomach. With each breath her stomach drew closer to his hand, reminding him of the nights they shared so long ago. Now, things were much different. All this talk of Draco doing the Lord's dirty work was going straight to her head. He missed the touch of the female body; he craved for it more each night.

His mind drifted to her sister Bella and what had happened earlier that night.

Dinner was silent, until Draco dropped his spoon onto the ground, shouting at a house elf to retrieve it. Lucius looked across the table at him then to his right when Bella was sitting across from him. His eyes penetrated hers, looking down pushing food around her plate. They moved down to her hollow cheeks and he noticed how the candlelight played off them in such darkness. Down to her neck where a necklace lay just above her extremely low cut robe that she dawned that night. From her necklace his eyes lowered to her breasts, the way they were pushed together in her corset. As she moved her arms about her breasts would move closer, they slightly touched in the middle and he could feel himself getting hard. Still he stared at her, until her eyes caught his with a subtle raised eyebrow, he looked away. He did everything he could not to look at her again for the rest of supper, stealing looks when he could.

After supper Narcissa took Draco up the stairs to bed. Lucius stepped outside for a bit of fresh air, trying to reason the events that had transpired at dinner. He sat down on the front steps resting his head in his hands. He and Narcissa hadn't made love for months now and it was driving him mad. He had stopped trying to persuade her now for he knew he would be rejected. She swore that it wasn't him she just had too much on her mind lately. He heard the front door creak open, and then heels licked against the old crumbling marble steps. A hand placed itself upon his shoulder.

"Where's Cissa?", Bella asked startling Lucius a bit, he jumped at her touch.

Lucius thought the hand had belonged to his wife until he heard Bella's voice, "Upstairs with Draco", he said.

"Ah, well motherly duty I suppose", she sat down on the step below him her shoulder slightly touching his knee.

"Yes.", Lucius responded not staring at her back he had always loved her hair and they way it hung down her back.

After a few moments of silence Bella looked over shoulder and spoke again.

"Caught you staring today Lucius" there was a hint of hatred in her tone.

Lucius was caught off guard by how straight forward she was, but he decided it would be best if he played along.

"I find it hard not to", he said placing a hand on her back.

Bella stood up and bent over him placing her hands on his shoulders. Her breasts pressed together and his eyes glued to them, the sight almost made him whimper.

"Bella please" Lucius said grabbing her waist, feeling himself once again growing hard for her.

"Please what Lucius?" Bella said playfully now pressing her lips against his ear whispering to him.

"Let me fuck you" Lucius whispered back, he let out a small moan as she placed her hand on his pants pressing down on his hard cock.

"No, I think you'd enjoy that a little too much" she smirked at him then stood up but turned back as she reached the door, "just like Cissa does" she gave a small laugh when she saw the look on Lucius's face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**This is my first upload on this site so I'm a bit scared :) haha**

**please R&R**


	2. Library

Chapter 2

Narcissa sat in the library, trying to appear studious as she turned the pages of a book. She sat most impatiently waiting for her sister to meet her, she told her to be there right after Lucius had gone to bed. He had been in bed for almost an hour now and she was getting furious at Bella. A few more pages turned and Cissa broke off from the book and looked up.

"Bella?" she whispered, not knowing yet who it was.

"Cissa" Bella answered back, running her hand down the spine of books on the shelf in darkness.

"Would you just come out Bella? We haven't got much time now" Narcissa told Bella a hint of anger in her voice.

Hands found their way to Narcissa's waist and drew her closer to Bella.

"Don't be angry with me Cissa" whispered Bella, pushing her sister back into a sitting position on the bench where she had previously waiting.

Once Narcissa was seated, Bella slipped her hand down her sister's dress. She rolled Narcissa's left nipple with her thumb and index finger making Narcissa bite her lip. As Bella let go and dragged her nails back up to the woman's neck Narcissa let out a slight moan.

"Are you angry Cissa?" Bella now kissed her neck, biting down slightly as she pulled away.

"No", Narcissa replied fast closing her eyes tightly as she held the back of Bella's head wanting her to continue.

Bella stood up and walked in front of her sister and placed herself on her sister's lap wrapping her legs around her. She rested her arms on her waist pulling their bodies closer.

"Your so easy Narcissa" Bella smirked at her sister before she pressed her lips to hers.

Bella forced her tongue into Narcissa's mouth, kissing her with more intent now. Narcissa took it upon herself to undo the clasps that held the top of her dress together. Bella pulled back and pushed her sister's dress off her shoulders so it hung in a bunch around her waist. She pulled away and untied her own dress letting it fall revealing her own pale breasts. Narcissa's eyes ran over Bella's breasts, they were so different from hers. Narcissa drew Bella closer wrapping her hands around the woman's back.

Narcissa ran her tongue over Bella's nipple in circles making it increasingly hard. Bella arched her back towards Narcissa liking what she was doing. Her sister bit down hard on Bella's nipple making her moan loudly, throwing her head back.

"Quiet Bella" Narcissa said playfully.

Bella looked back down at her sister and with a smirk she pushed her sister down on the bench. She ripped the dress from Narcissa's waist and threw it to the ground quickly. Bella kissed down her sister's chest in between her breasts then moved to her right where she bit down on her nipple making her scream. Bella placed her hand on top of Narcissa's mouth before she kissed her way to her left breast teasing it a bit, and then biting down harder.

"Cissa?" a voice asked from across the room at the library's entrance.

Narcissa's eyes shot open when she recognized the voice.

Lucius.


	3. Books

Warning: BLACKCEST

Chapter 3

Panic shot through Narcissa like a knife, as Lucius's voice echoed around the room. Bella not phased in the least bit, never letting her mouth break contact with her sister's hard nipple. She sucked on her left nipple gradually getting more intense, while she let her hand trail down her stomach and rub her sister's throbbing clit through her panties. Bellatrix lifted her hand off Narcissa's wet mound and grabbed her shoulders pressing her further down into the bench.

"Narcissa, where are you?" Lucius asked again, somewhat confused as to what his wife could be doing in library at such a late hour.

The loud sound of footsteps made Narcissa remember what was going on, her eyes shot open. She looked at the satisfied almost evil look on Bella's face and tried to sit up, but Bella wasn't done just yet.

"Bella stop!" Narcissa whispered through her clenched teeth and wide eyes.

Her sister just smiled and ran her long nails down Narcissa's chest leaving red cuts stretching from her shoulders down to her abdomen. It was as if Bella was marking Narcissa as hers. This made Narcissa almost bite through her lip, trying to avoid making any type of noise. The footsteps grew closer, without hesitation Narcissa shoved Bella off her and sat up looking worriedly for her dress. Bella heard the sound of Lucius drawing near and quickly hid behind a bookcase to the right of her sister, who had just zipped her dress shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucius asked Narcissa as he narrowed his eyes and looked down upon her disheveled hair and wrinkled dress.

"I was just looking for…a book" Narcissa said, adverting her eyes form his dark stare to the shelves of books that surrounded them.

Unfortunately for Narcissa, Lucius had heard her zipper closing and was about to bring this to his wife's attention, but before Lucius had the opportunity to question his wife any further Bella appeared from behind the bookcase.

"Yes, I am sorry Lucius for keeping her so long. I asked if she could help me find something down here, and we got to talking", Bella raised an eyebrow at her brother in law tilting her head forward.

Lucius drew in a sharp breath as Bella appeared, his thoughts automatically wandered to their previous meeting. Had she told Narcissa? He certainly hoped not.

"No problem Bella, I was just getting worried about her" Lucius said before shooting his wife a smile and a nod.

Narcissa got up and stood by Lucius's side, "Well, we must get off to bed" she said feeling Lucius's arm around her waist.

Bella brushed her hand through her hair, leaning her back up against a bookcase, "Yes, well I'll be down in the cellar if you happen to need anything".

The Malfoys walked towards the library's doors and stopped at doorway. Lucius took one last look back at Bella. He tried not to notice all the curves of her body and how good his would look pressed up against them. Bella lingered in the library until she heard the door to their room close shut. Then she walked to the window and waited for their light to go out. Judging by the way Lucius was looking at her, it wouldn't be long until he would come looking for her.

An hour had passed and Lucius lay awake beside his sleeping wife, staring into the darkness once again. Each time he closed his eyes all he saw was himself with Bella, it was driving him insane. Images of him making her squirm beneath himself made it impossible to sleep. Just the thought of him touching her body made him hard. He could not wait any longer, he sat up and looking Narcissa over before he quietly left the room. Without bothering to turn on the hall lights he made his way down to the cellar.

Once at the door he knocked twice, "Bella?" he whispered through cold door.

"Come in" He heard faintly on the other side and he turned the knob letting himself in.

The candles on the walls were lit but still it was hard to see in such a dark place. He looked across the room, the table was empty and old chains and cages lay resting against the walls.

"In here" Bella said, still sounding quite distant.

Lucius followed her voice to a door; he pushed the door open and entered the room.


	4. Closet Watcher

WARNING BLACKCEST

Chapter 4

Bella sat crossed legged at the head of a long and empty table, as the door creaked open and revealed her new visitor, Lucius.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow; she placed her hands on the table and stood up.

Lucius's eyes couldn't help but stare as she leaned forward, her breasts pressed so tightly together in her black corset. Her long black hair curled around her face making her look even paler.

"Don't play coy with me Bella, you know what I want" Lucius sat himself down at the opposite end of the long table staring at Bella.

Bella furrowed her brow and looked confused, "Do I Lucius?" she asked.

Bella dropped her dark green cloak before walking towards her brother in law. As she walked nearer to Lucius, he felt his breathing become more erratic. She walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders then slid them down his stomach.

As he tilted his head back she placed her lips to his ear, "My sister isn't satisfying enough? Is that is Lucius?" she teasingly whispered.

His eyes closed as he answered, "Yes"

She gave a small laugh then placed herself on his lap; she could feel his hard cock pressing against her panties. Lucius moved his hands down her waist as he pressed his lips firmly onto hers. Bella rocked her hips against Lucius, this contact made him moan. They both knew that he wanted more. Bella slid herself further off his cock and forced her hand down his pants.

"Oh Bella, that's good" he moaned as she slid her hand up and down his hard cock.

"You like it when I rub your cock Lucius?" Bella asked as their eyes locked, both dark and wanting.

Before Lucius had time to answer there was a knock on the door, "Bella, its Cissa. Open up"

Lucius look around confused as Bella got up "Get out!" she said harshly and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Lucius asked as Bella forced him up and out of his chair and across the room.

"Be quiet!" Bella shoved him in a closet that was directly across the room from the door.

"Bella?!" Lucius whispered loudly through the closet's blinds.

"Shut up!" She looked at him through the closet once more before running to the door.

Bella straightened her corset and took a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Jesus Bella what took you so long?" Narcissa asked pushing her way in the room past Bella.

"Sorry" Bella batted her eyes at her sister, who took Bella into her arms.

"I didn't think I could wait any longer" Narcissa said as she pushed Bella and her body closer together.

"Wait for what Cissa?" Bella playfully asked and brushed her sisters blond hair out of her face.

"I was hoping we could finish what we started in the library" Narcissa said.

Bella looked up at her sister and pushed her down onto the table. She smiled maliciously in Lucius direction before placing her body down on her sisters. Only Bella could make out the sound of Lucius's shock from in the closet which made her only more motivated to satisfy Narcissa's need.


End file.
